


Till Then, I'll Take Pictures For You

by Raichi_Lumi



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto look at pictures, remembering the shared memories they have togetherHaikyuu Angst Week 2020 - Day three: Photographs / I can't lose you too
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Till Then, I'll Take Pictures For You

Light glistened in through the curtains and tickled Keiji's face. The adult laid in a mess of pillows and blankets, enjoying one of the few days off he acquired from his job. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed working at an office with others, though he’s just like a candle. He’ll continue to burn himself out while lighting up a way for others.

The black-haired boy snuggled his face into the pillow he cuddled, the morning sun cusping its hand around his cheek and comforting him. A small drowsy smile formed on his face, his love for sleeping in fairly obvious. 

A small snore echoed in his ear, strong arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him close. Akaashi turned his head, gray and black strands of hair tickling his eyelids. The office working gently raised his arm, using his hand to sway the soft loose ends away. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the other’s forehead, getting a loose smile in return.

“Mornin’ Keiji,” He said, a large yawn coming right after.    
  
“Good morning Koutarou,” Akaashi replied, a smaller yawn coming from him as he reached over for his glasses on his nightstand. The black frames were cold in his hands, making Keiji want to place them in the sun. Before he could get up, an arm tugged on his shirt, pulling him back. 

“Noo, don’t go yet, Akaashii,” Bokuto whined, not wanting his boyfriend to leave the bed. Instead of acting like an adult, he pulled Akaashi back and wrapped him in his arms, attempting to grab his glasses.

“Oh, really Koutarou? You’re on,” Keiji challenged, trying to keep his glasses away. The game played out for about two minutes, small giggles came from the couple, both of them not giving up, this continued on until Akaashi accidentally threw the glasses, resulting in a crash on the opposite side of the room. 

Koutarou darted up, excusing himself to pick up whatever fell, which made Keiji slightly get up to glance over at the object. He watched as Bokuto filled his hands through photos, one of his photo boxes knocked over on the floor. 

“Kou, I’m sorry-” He began, being interrupted by an expansive laugh. Koutarou turned his head around, tears in his eyes and he pointed at one of the photos he held.   
  
“Look at how stupid Kuroo’s face is in this one! I gotta send it to him later!” He exclaimed, returning back to Akaashi with his glasses in one hand and the box in the other. 

Akaashi grabbed his glasses from his boyfriend and started to help sort through the photos, mostly due to it being his fault that they were unorganized in the first place. 

The first one showed himself wearing a small scarf with a puffy brown coat and holding hot chocolate, the steam evident in the photo. He smiled down at the photo, a warm feeling swelling up in his chest as he recognized it from when he first saw Bokuto again after highschool, both of them meeting up in the winter time. 

That’s when he first found out Kou did photography as a hobby, and that’s the first picture he had taken of Akaashi.

In the midst of him reminiscing, Keiji felt a weight on his shoulder, looking down to see a head of hair leaning on him and staring at the picture he held. The photographer wore a soft smile and flipped the photo around, the words  _ ‘Seeing Akaashi again! :)’  _ inscribed on the back. 

He smiled and moved onto the next one, this image showing Kuroo attempting to start a fire as Kenma sat on a log, talking to Akaashi. This had been a few years ago, most likely during fall when Kuroo invited Bokuto and Keiji along to go camping. That night he proposed to Kenma, Bokuto crashing the moment afterwards to ask why Kenma didn’t say no and run away.

Keiji flipped this one around, the letters on the back saying  _ ‘Camping trip with the fiances, congrats you two!’  _

“How many years have they been married now?” Bokuto asked, gently taking the photo from Akaashi to observe the two.

“Hmm, I think about two years now, Kou,” Keiji replied, moving on to look at another picture. His boyfriend nodded and placed the already seen picture in its place, looking at the next one. 

A shiny bright medal sat around Akaashi neck,  _ ‘First Place Japan Men's Volleyball, Tokyo Olympics 2021’  _ written into the award. He remembers how Koutarou won with his team and immediately ran up to hug Keiji, demanding that he took a picture the minute he received his award, the shocked male agreeing and pushing him back to get back to the court. In the background of the image, multiple people stood there, swarming the two and asking Bokuto for autographs. 

Keiji flipped over the image, almost choking on air as he saw what Bokuto wrote in ink.  _ ‘Beating the World for my World!! <3’.  _ He immediately directed his gaze at Kou, seeing a red blush overtake his face as he tried to avoid Akaashi’s eyes.

“I love you?” He offered, Keiji sighing and going down to give Kou another kiss on the forehead.

“I love you too,” He murmured, placing the image to his left and taking the next one. It showed a variety of rings assorted on a velvet counter and Kuroo standing there, giving Bo a thumbs up. He stared, confused because the clock on the counter is dated after Kuroo proposed. 

“Didn’t Kuroo propose a few weeks before this? Why are you guys at a ring store?” Keiji asked, a small sad smile forming on Bokuto’s face, his hair looking droopier than before. 

“Read the back,” He softly replied, the other male nodding and turning it around. Written in bold, expressive writing said,  _ ‘Buying the ring with my bro now!! Hoping he says yes!!’ _

Tears hit the laminated image, the liquid trailing down into his lap. One after another they fell, Koutarou sitting up and attempting to wash his sorrows away. Akaashi’s shoulders caved in as his breaths became broken, him attempting to breathe while sobbing.

“Keiji..” Bokuto murmured, using his hands to wipe away tears that infested his face. His boyfriend sniffled as he tried to stop crying, his breaths becoming more shallow.

“I miss you Kou, it’s been three years and I still miss you,” He sobbed, his voice croaking as he rubbed at his eyes, making them red.

“I miss you too ‘Kashi,” He replied, tears swelling up in his golden eyes. Bokuto opened his arms, gently wrapping Keiji in them and placing his head on his shoulder. Akaashi nudged his head in the crooked of his neck, his body shaking as he broke down in his chest. 

“Please don’t go, I can’t lose you again,” He whispered, desperation as clear as the rawness in his words. Bo wiped his own tears away, a fond smile on his lips.   
  
“I can’t lose you too, but I have to go Keiji,” He told him, still holding the man close. It had been three years since he’d seen him, yet he was always there, watching as he had to guide himself through life without Bokuto. Three years after Keiji got the news Kou was in a car crash and died at the scene. Three years since he watched his lover’s heart break and shatter into pieces.

“I’ll see you again right?” Akaashi quietly asked, breaking Koutarou from his train and thought, the deceased man nodding.

“Yeah, we’ll see each other again,” He confirmed, his chest feeling lighter as he closed his eyes, still wearing a smile on his face.   
  
“Till then?” Keiji slowly questioned, hesitation blocking his words from flowing smoothly. A buzzing sound took over his head, not allowing him to hear what Bokuto said.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A familiar light glistened through the curtains, tickling the man’s face. He turned over in his bed, his arm hitting an empty space on the comforter. An ache radiated through his chest, a sad smile forming on his lips as he glanced over at his phone, it buzzing once again from a new message.

**> >Kenma**

_ kuro and i are going to get coffee then go to the park to meet up with highschool friends, wanna come along? _

He smiled at the message and got up, typing back, 

**< <Akaashi** **  
** _ I’d love to, Tell me when you’re near. _

He had checked his phone and the report said it would be a little chilly, which was usual for fall’s transition into winter. Keiji wrapped a scarf around him and put on a light brown sweater, the man struggling to find where he placed his sneakers. 

He finally dug them out of the back of his closest, quickly putting them on as his phone buzzed again, Akaashi reaching to read the message.

**> >Kenma** **  
** _ we’re outside your apartment to pick you up cause it’s cold, no rush _

**< <Akaashi** **  
** I’ll be right there :)

With his scarf and sneakers on, he grabbed a strap and placed it around his neck, looking down at the dark screen of the camera. He inserted the battery and watched the display glow, it being slightly blurry.

“Oh, my glasses,” He muttered, looking for them on his bedside table. Instead, he found them across the room on the floor, a nostalgic feeling flooding his senses.

“I probably just threw them in my sleep,” He theorized, and jumped at the sound of a car honking outside, the black-haired male grinning as he rushed out, holding onto his gifted camera with excitement for the photos he’d take to show Bokuto when he finally saw him again.

_ “Till then, Keiji.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it cause I had a lot of fun writing this day's prompt!


End file.
